


Be Still My Foolish Heart

by danying



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magsey, theres not enough magsey fics, tooth rotting magsey fluff, victorian dandies, victorian fashion husbands go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danying/pseuds/danying
Summary: Wolsey Scott doesn't want to have feelings for Magnus Bane, no thank you. But the warlock is just too damn charming to not fall for.





	Be Still My Foolish Heart

_Maybe it’s the way Magnus throws his head back when he laughs. Or maybe it’s the way he leans against the armrest of the chair, long legs carelessly swung over the other side. Perhaps it could be the way he runs his fingers through his hair quite absent mindedly every seven or so minutes. Whatever it is, it has no right making Woolsey Scott’s heart pound in his chest like it does now._

_**“We should get out of this house once in a while you know,”** Magnus suggests, stretching his arms over his head and letting the book on his lap tumble down on to the Persian rug covering the wooden floor.  **“London weather is appalling but I hate being stuck in here.”**_

_Woolsey wants to disagree. He’d much rather spend the whole day stuck inside a broom closet with Magnus than go out. But if Magnus wants to go out, who is he to keep him cooped up in this house?_

**_“Well then, get up and get ready,”_ ** _He converts the genuine smile that rises to his lips into smirk, not wanting Magnus to know what Woolsey actually feels when he’s near Magnus. It was simply a phase and the warlock was infamous for never sticking to one place. Once Magnus leaves London and by extension Woolsey for a new adventure somewhere far away, this childish attraction would pass and Woolsey’s heart would finally be at peace._

_But somewhere in the heart of his hearts he really doesn’t want it to pass._

**_“Where are we going?”_ ** _Magnus perks up and his cat eyes shine in the partial dark of the drawing room and Woolsey’s heart decides it’s time to skip a beat._

_**“Bond Street.”** Woolsey answers and watches as Magnus’s face breaks into a broad grin.  **“I suppose I could do with a new waist coat.”**_

_**“And a hat!”**  Magnus adds with enthusiasm.  **“One with a huge feather, it’s about time that trend returned.”**_

**_“My God, you are old!”_ ** _Woolsey laughs but makes a mental note to get a hat with a feather. A blue hat would go nicely with his hair, especially if the feather was gold._

_The carriage ride is filled with interesting small talk and Woolsey is petulant about how easy it is to hold a conversation with Magnus. Woolsey can imagine him conversing with Magnus every evening, lounging on a sofa, drinking wine, maybe discussing art, a book or a play they attended together. And he feels angry with himself about how right it feels. He should stop but his heart had stopped listening to his brain long ago and it delighted in coming up with scenarios where Magnus was still with Woolsey, well in to the future._

_Once there, they spend a whole misty evening moving from one shop to another, looking at devastating ensembles of highest fashion and arguing why feathered hats should make a comeback. Woolsey gets fitted for a waist coat and lets Magnus decide on the color and the material. He goes for a cloth of gold, with a pattern of roses on it. **“It’d go with your eyes,”** he says.  **“You’d look dashing.”**_

_Woolsey’s heart does a somersault inside his chest and he looks down, trying to hide the color rising to his cheeks._

_Night has fallen over the mist covered landscape of London, by the time they reach home and Woolsey’s flushed from laughter and a general sense of happiness that fills his heart to the brim. Having made his way straight to the liquor cabinet once they got inside, Magnus returns with a bottle of wine and two glasses, a hidden smile playing along the edges of his lips._

**_“What is it?”_ ** _Woolsey narrows his eyes at the man in front of him. **“What got you looking like a mischievous schoolboy, Magnus?”**_

**_“I got you something.”_ ** _Magnus smiles as he sets the bottle and the glasses down, his words alive with an excitement akin to that of a young farm boy with a violet he picked from the meadows for a girl he fancies and Woolsey’s heart beats so wildly in his chest he worries Magnus might hear it._

_**“What is it?”** _

_Magnus takes a long piece of soft blue material out of his breast pocket and holds it out for Woolsey to see. **“A scarf,”**  He confirms.  **“To complete your ridiculously fashionable look once your hat and the waistcoat arrives.”**_

_Woolsey feels his face break into a wide smile that hurts his cheeks. It’s a simple gesture but it is sincere and his heart refuses to acknowledge it as anything but a grand gesture of romance. He would have laughed at himself for his naivety but before he can, Magnus reaches out and puts the scarf around his neck, his nose scrunched up as he assesses how it looks on Woolsey. His eyes move upwards and their gazes lock, Magnus’s cat eyes shining with an emotion Woolsey cannot quite comprehend._

_Magnus sighs softly and pulls Woolsey closer by the scarf, a gentle tug Woolsey could have easily resisted if he wanted to,_

_But as Magnus leans down and kisses him softly, with all the gentleness of a summer rain and the enthusiasm of a dancer fresh upon the field, Woolsey knows that he will never, he **could**  never resist this man, no matter how hard he tries._


End file.
